Amy Rose's Crying Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Amy Rose is a pretty emotional girl. Not only is she full of energy, cheerful, and happy, she can easily get annoyed and angry in one flat second. But there are some predicaments where she gets too sad to hold back her tears, whether it be an actual important even or something as trivial as dropping a napkin...
1. Amy Rose Crying

**Amy Rose's Crying Problem  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Amy Rose was chasing world renowned Sonic The Hedgehog as usual, going through Station Square, the Speed Highway, the City Escape, the Radical Highway, and eventually through Spagonia's Rooftop Run as she finally ended up at the bustling Empire City at night, being quite exhausted as she was on one of the skyscrapers, with Sonic continuing to dodge her as he kept on jumping, Amy collapsing on her knees.

"Oh! It's just not fair!" Amy pouted as she shook her arms, quite angry as she gritted her teeth in frustration, clenching her fists closed. "Every time I wanna spend time with Sonic, he keeps on running away from me! _Why!?_"

Rouge The Bat, who was incidentally flying around searching for jewels as much as possible, swooped down as she approached Amy, overhearing the pink hedgehog girl's plight. "Maybe because you obsess over him a bit too much..."

Amy sighed as she looked up at Rouge, her angry expression transitioning to disappointed as she frowned, holding her hands together. "Oh Rouge... I don't know why he just doesn't take a moment to talk it out with me..." She lowered her eyes as she looked down, shaking her head. "I mean, I could tone down my lust for him, but he doesn't have to avoid me like I'm poisonous or something..." She then closed her eyes as she began sniffling, tears forming in her eyes. "He doesn't know how much it affects me to see him run at the sight of me..."

Rouge frowned as she placed her hands on Amy's shoulders, leaning forward. "Hey now, you may be a bit of a stalker, but you're still pretty sweet. Don't think of Sonic avoiding you just because your fangirl crush gets the best of you."

"...But he'll keep avoiding me regardless! What am I to do!?" Amy exclaimed as she glared at Rouge, her lips trembling as she began bawling, more tears coming out of her eyes as she buried her crying face in her hands.

Rouge shook her head as she hugged Amy, trying her best to reassure the crying hedgehog girl as E-123 Omega hovered onto the skyscraper rooftop both girls were on, the walking arsenal approaching them.

"Rouge, is something the matter?" Omega asked in a robotic, deep pitched male voice as he raised his robotic arms.

Rouge faced Omega as she patted Amy on the back, remarking, "Amy here is having a bit of... a mid life crisis. Or early mid life crisis."

Omega folded his arms together as he lowered his red dotted eyes. "It's Sonic, isn't it?"

Rouge nodded as Omega lowered his arms, with Amy continuing to cry to her heart's content as there was a gentle breeze from the northern direction, with Sonic long gone by now.

_This wouldn't be the only time Amy would be prone to crying..._


	2. Amy's Sad Boogers

Amy was sniffling as she was in a hotel room somewhere in the Central City, blowing her nose with her napkin as she sniffled, shaking her head.

"...Ugh. I can't believe they didn't invite me!" Amy bawled as she blew into her napkin, shaking her head as tears were flowing out of her eyes. "I even had my clothes prepared and everything... why don't they invite me to these things?"

"Because they think you're a bit too excitable." Rouge The Bat admitted as she was hanging upside down on the ceiling, glancing at Amy. "I mean, you get kind of feisty whenever you're near Sonic."

Amy glared at Rouge as she kept sniffling, her napkin filled with plenty of sad boogers. "Oh, like you should talk, bat thief! Sonic is the epitome of cool! He's more likely to get excited than I am!" She then looked at her napkin, squinting her tearful eyes as she was disgusted. "Ewww..."

"Hey, you're the one who blew into it, honey." Rouge admitted as she patted Amy on the head, handing her a clean napkin as she winked. "Have another."

"Thanks, you no good, busty husk!" Amy snapped as she then remembered why she was crying, bawling again as she tossed the gross napkin to the side and blew her nose into the new napkin, with Rouge smirking as she folded her arms, strangely enjoying this sight.


	3. Amy's Snowy Tears

Amy hummed as she was enjoying the snowy view of the White Park Zone, being at the snowy snow resort overlooking the mostly wooden amusement park as she was humming to herself.

"Man, I do love being up here!" Amy admitted as she had her hands on the bench, wearing her Winter Olympics outfit. "I sure wish that Sonic brought me along when he zipped through here..."

Amy sniffled, rubbing her nose with her right hand as she shook her head, trying to stay optimistic.

"Oh, I'm sure that he wasn't thinking of me when he was adventuring through here that one time!" Amy admitted, her smile fading away as her eyes began watering up, causing her to whimper. "In fact, he didn't even send me an email, or bother to give me a call about it..."

Having realized this, Amy began wailing loudly as her crying caused an avalanche to occur, the snow burying her as it headed all the way down to the White Park, covering the entire amusement park in snow as the badniks populating it were buried alive, with Amy popping her head out of the snow as she continued bawling her eyes out.


End file.
